elenaofavalorfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Elena
Princess Elena Castillo Florès is the protagonist of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. She is the oldest princess of the Kingdom of Avalor, next in line to the throne. But before she can become Queen, she must learn to rule as crown princess. Film Appearances ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena is introduced in this special as a princess who is trapped inside the Amulet of Avalor. Long ago, her parents and kingdom were taken from her by the evil sorceress, Shuriki. Elena bravely faced the sorceress to protect her little sister, Princess Isabel, and grandparents while Alacazar cast a spell to protect them from Shuriki, but in the process, the Amulet of Avalor pulled her inside its enchanted jewel, saving her life, but imprisoning her at the same time. Alakazar then took the amulet and fled Avalor to find the princess who could free Elena and help her overthrow Shuriki. Decades later, Sofia discovers the truth about the amulet from Alakazar and sets out to restore Elena to her human form and help her return to the Kingdom of Avalor and reclaim it from Shuriki. Sofia succeeds in freeing Elena from the Amulet of Avalor, and aided by Sofia's family, the Royal Family of Enchancia, her little sister, her grandparents, Alacazar's grandson Mateo, the citizens of Avalor, and the Jaquins, Elena destroys Shuriki's wand and reclaims her kingdom from the sorceress, becoming Crown Princess as the elder daughter and heir to the throne. Elena of Avalor Elena's story after her appearance in ''Sofia the First takes place in this show as a prequel. Elena, a 16-year-old princess, becomes heir to the kingdom of Avalor. But due to her age, she has to rule Avalor as Crown Princess with a Grand Council comprised of her Grandfather Francisco, Grandmother Luisa, royal adviser and cousin, Chancellor Esteban, and her best friend, Naomi Turner, until she comes of age to become Queen and succeed her late parents. With some magical friends by her side – Mateo, a wizard-in-training and Alakazar's grandson, and Skylar, a magical flying creature known as a Jaquin – Princess Elena's adventures will lead her to understand that her new role requires thoughtfulness, resilience and compassion. Apperances Elena appers in all episodes these are all the episodes. She made an apperance excluding Elena and the Secret of Avalor. In First Day of Rule, she attempts to prove that she's queen. However, she realised she still has a lot more to learn after trying to help several creature known as the Noblins get home when it is discovered that they have been taking ships from Avalor Harbor to try and get home after being freed from servitude when Elena defeated Shuriki. In Model Sister, Elena has to go to either King Toshi's visit or to help Princess Isabel demonstrate her invention for the fair. She attends both however at the end. She helped Isabel instead, making King Toshi impressed by her actions. In Island of Youth, Elena distracts Esteban by taking him sailing along with Mateo. Elena takes care of him while getting younger from drinking too much of the Fountain's water until they can find the antidote to return him to his original age. In Spellbound, due to everyone being under the spell of Fiero, Elena helps Mateo get the Codex Maru to change everyone back to normal. After Mateo retrieves the antidote to Fiero's petrification spell, Elena uses it to return Gabe and Naomi to normal, arriving just after Mateo defeats Fiero after turning his own spell back on him, petrifying him permanently, and then joins Mateo as he and Gabe restore everyone in the throne room to normal just in time before Mateo amazes them with his magic. In Finders Leapers, Elena helps the three dwende brothers return to their world. In A Day to Remember, Elena prevents Carmen and Julio from selling their grandmother's restaurant to a guy who's going to convert it into a bank. Afterwards, she is able to convince her younger sister to come to the cemetery and celebrate the Day of the Dead with their grandparents, where Elena sees the ghosts of their parents, King Raul and Queen Lucia, proudly watching over them from the afterlife. In Navidad, Elena merges the parties into one big celebration. However, it ended up a mess thanks to Dona Paloma's greed. Elena sings to remind everyone that Christmas is about family, saving the celebration. In The Scepter of Light, Elena defeats Orizaba, the Moth Fairy, and destroys the Eye of Midnight, which ends Avalor's solar eclipce after the Eye froze it until Orizaba was defeated and sent back to the Spirit Realm. In the process, Elena exhausts herself and sleeps for two whole days before awakening and revealing her new magical powers from her imprisonment in the Amulet of Avalor to her family. In Flight of the Jaquins, Elena talks to everyone that Skylar is good enough to be the leader of the Jaquins. In Royal Retreat, Elena frees two marposas after King Hector wanted them for his aquarium. At the end, she now hosts her own royal retreat. In Olaball, during a Peace Festival where Avalor is host to the Kingdom of Cariza, Elena is part of the Avalor Olaball team alongside Armando, Naomi, and Gabe, with her grandmother Luisa as their coach, against Cariza King Joaquin and his team. When Gabe reveals how he's terrible at Olaball, Elena inspires him to use his training with the Royal Guard to help improve his skills. However, during the match, Gabe ends up performing poorly when he tries to use his father's moves, allowing Cariza to take an early lead. Thanks to Elena's encouragement, Gabe uses his own moves he learned with Elena to turn the match around and earn Avalor victory. Elena then watched as Gabe rescued Isabel and Princess Caterina, and celebrated afterwards as Gabe and his father's bond became stronger than ever now that Gabe's father accepted his role as a member of the Royal Guard. In My Fair Naomi, Elena suggests throwing a Royal Quinceanera for Naomi, though correcting herself to a Quinceanera plus one as Naomi was turning sixteen, not fifteen. After Naomi begins to get a better feel for what she needs to do at the party to avoid humiliating Esteban in front of Dona Paloma and the other regents, this causes her to begin to alienate Elena, Mateo, and Gabe in the process, such as having Elena put on a dress that made her very uncomfortable compared to what she already picked out for the party, resulting in them abandoning her as they were fed up with her attitude at that point. However, Naomi realizes her error thanks to Luisa, and asks for their apologies. Elena, Mateo, and Gabe forgive her, and the party goes on wonderfully, saving Esteban's reputation, and Elena revealing that Naomi's parents were her big surprise to present to Naomi on her birthday. In the special, Realm of the Jaquins, Elena attends the tests that will induct some of the younger Jaquins, such as Skylar's younger brother Nico, into being Guardians of Avalor under Chief Zephyr. However, when Nico fails the Search and Rescue Test thanks to interference from Victor Delgado, and thus has to return to Vallaestrella, Elena travels to the Jaquin homeworld of Vallaestrella to try and convince Skylar and Nico's father, King Verago, to give Nico another chance, but Verago refuses. During this, Elena finds herself dealing with the forest spirit, Marimonda, as she attempts to escape Vallaestrella to take over Avalor. Thanks to learning a new power with the Scepter of Light from the spirit Quita Moz to create illusions, Elena is able to defeat Marimonda and imprison her again, but beforehand, she discovered the involvement of Victor Delgado and his daughter, Carla, with Marimonda's release as they wanted revenge on her. Elena has the Royal Guards begin looking for them, while she returns the captured Marimonda to Quita Moz, who then warns her of a coming darkness she will need to overcome if she is ever able to become Queen of Avalor. Unknown to Elena, the darkness is her old arch-enemy, Shuriki, already preparing for her revenge against Elena while aided by Victor and Carla, promising to make them malvago wizards to help take down Elena and her family. Disney Parks Elena made her debut at Walt Disney World Resort's Magic Kingdom on August 11, 2016. Magical abilities This is her abilities. She can use magic from the Amulet of Avalor due to having been trapped in it for forty one years. Scepter of Light Elena has an ability to control the Scepter of light by her magic. By saying a single thought in a single word. For example if Elena says glow the Scepter will glow brighter. Villan battles Elena has an ability to win battles. For villains who can only live in the dark. By the Scepter of Light she can defeat villains in the dark. Spirit seeing Elena can see spirits. Even though they are animals like Zuzo. She can even communicate to them. Trivia *Elena is Disney's first Latina princess. *In "First Day of Rule", it is revealed that Elena had been trapped inside the Amulet of Avalor for forty-one years. **It has been assumed by Zuzo that during her long imprisonment Elena had absorbed some of the amulet's magic, making her magical and able to see Zuzo without the assistance of a wizard. *Elena's middle name is similar to Lorietta and Miles last name from Miles from Tomorrowland. * The flower that Elena wears in her hair is an Apricot Mallow, which grows in Sonora and Baja California in Northwest Mexico. * In the Sofia the First special "The Curse of Princess Ivy", the Amulet of Avalor was almost melted by Everburn the Elder Dragon. If Princess Ivy actually had gotten Everburn to destroy the Amulet, Elena would have been killed. *Elena and Mateo has the same age *Elena is the only disney princess who can play an instrument. Aside from singing. *Elena had three wardrobe changes in the series. The 1st was in Island of Youth. The 2nd was in Navidad and the third was in A Day to Remember. *Elena now hosts her own Royal retreat. Ever since King Hector sinks. Her members are King Lars, King Raja, and King Joaquín. She started hosted her own royal retreat ever since Royal Retreat. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Elena of Avalor Characters Category:Royalty Category:Princess Category:Magic users